The Beginning of Gay's Family!
by Maria A.O
Summary: L is wondering why Light rename his name on Facebook. Want to know Light's new name? Check This Out! Warning Shou-ai, OOC, Bad Grammar, Bad Spelling too and Etc   "... Don't like don't read! But, still mind to review? :3


**The Beginning of Gay's Family!**

**Disclaimer : **Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

**Warning : **Sho-ai, OOC, Bad Grammar, Bad spelling, Etc... =="

**By : **Yovphcutez

**Don't like don't read!**

**and... happy reading then! ^0^**

**P.S. : this fiction is using Facebook's format~  
**

**

* * *

****Light Gay:****  
**  
Rename! From Light Handsome become Light Gay! Cool isn't it?

**3 hours ago - Light Gay like this - comments -****  
**  
**Ryuuzaki Sweet:  
**  
Light-kun weird

**Light Gay:****  
**  
Whatever! It's up to me who wants to change my name! bwek! :-P

**Ryuuzaki Sweet:  
**  
Disgusting! Why you're so proud to admit that you really does a gay?

**Light Gay:****  
**  
It's just a joke, you mor'on! XP

**Ryuuzaki Sweet:  
**  
But still, could cause misunderstanding Light-kun

**Mello Marshmallow:  
**  
Wueh! Light! Apparently you really a gay?

**Light Gay:  
**  
It's not ... it's just for fun, you know! Did yourself not maho?

**Mello Marshmallow:  
**  
* Blush * Wha-what?

**Light Gay:  
**  
It's no use to pretend that you don't know anything about this ... I know that you and Matt always do 'that' in Matt's room everyday

**Mello Marshmallow:  
**  
No! I just ask about how to cheat in Pet Society's game on Facebook! And anything about cheating! * Blushing *

**Ryuuzaki Sweet:****  
**  
Heee ...So you likes to play that kind of game huh? * Nodded *

**Near Love Gundam:****  
**  
I don't think that we're like to play the same game…

**Mello Marshmallow:  
**  
WHAT? You also likes to play Pet Society? That's enough! I'm not like it anymore! It's better for me to play Pet Forest than play Pet Society!

**Matt Game Freak:  
**  
Who's asked about Pet Society's cheat? You never played it before, didn't you?

**Mello Marshmallow:  
**  
Be quiet!

**Matt Game Freak:****  
**  
Why not to be honest anyway? Just tell them if you and I at last Friday night was doing-you-know-what-

**Mello Marshmallow:****  
**  
Matt! * Blushing again *

**Light Gay:**

Well ... you also gay right? Just rename your facebook name become 'Mello Gay' and 'Matt Gay'

:-P

**Matt Game Freak:****  
**  
Yes ... I also realized that I was fully a gay since do 'that' with Mello

**Mello Marshmallow:****  
**  
Matt! Shut up!

**Near Love Gundam:**

Wow ... So just L-san and I who are really normal person

**Ryuuzaki Gay:  
**  
Yes ... yes we are still normally Near ...

Unlike their! Abnormal

:-P

**Mello Marshmallow:  
**  
Fuck! I didn't tell you that I'm fully a gay!

**Light Gay:  
**  
Don't pretend anymore!

**Matt Gay:**

I've changed the name ... is that good?

**Ryuuzaki Sweet:**

I never think you'll really change your name on Facebook…

**Light Gay:**

Suitable! We're Gay and honest guy, so there's not harm in change our name!

**Mello Marshmallow:**

Didn't ashame to wear a name like that?

**Matt Gay:**

Not really. I'm just trying to be honest ...

We as a human being must be honest!

And because of Ramadhan month! If we not honest, we can't fasting!

**Mello Marsmallow:**

Huh? Did you fasting?

**Matt Gay:  
**  
Is not it ... just understand the feelings of fasting alone, can't you?

**Ryuuzaki Sweet:**

Well ... you understand feeling like that too?

**Matt Gay:  
**  
Yeah ... I can read other people's feelings, a kind of sixth sense

**Near Love Gundam:  
**  
Examples?

**Matt Gay:  
**  
For example... now Mello is surely confused for trying to change his Facebook account name to be Mello Gay

**Mello Gay:  
**  
Heh? Don't read other people's feelings! .

**Matt Gay:**

Right? He changed his account name into Mello Gay

**Ryuuzaki Sweet:**

Well ... that's right! Matt is really have a sixth sense

**Matt Gay:**

Why L doesn't want to change the name of the account become Ryuuzaki Gay?

You're also a gay, right?

**Mello Gay:**

Yes! We have often read the fanfictions romance about you and Light as a couple of yaoi or gay in rated K, T, M is also there! XD

**Light Gay:**

Heh? When did that happen? I don't know ...

**Ryuuzaki Sweet:**

I think I'm going to collapse ... == "

**Near Love Gundam:**

It turns out the same L and Light ...

**Light Gay:**

Wuah! There are real! I already check on their site! So many fanfictions about us, L!

Really ... *sweatdrop*

**Ryuuzaki Sweet:**

Why I'm always in the bottom on fanfictions? I want in the top! Top!

Uh-no! I mean that I do not like to be a gay partner!

**Near Love Gundam:**

Actually L is a gay right? No need to pretend anymore

**Mello Gay:**

Yes! Just change your account's name, L! If not I'll ask Matt to hack your Facebook now! I'll change your account's name become the worst! Hahaha

**Light Gay:**

For example?

**Mello Gay:**

"I'M A GAY AND I'M IN LOVE WITH Light Yagami!"

Wkwkwk ... really, that's make me laugh so hard!

**Near Love Gundam:**

Disgusting ...

**Mello Gay:**

Shut up!

**Matt Gay:**

May be I should change my account's name become "I'M A GAY AND I'M IN LOVE WITH MELLO!" ?

**Light Gay:**

Wkwkwk ... I think is not a bad idea…

**Mello Gay:**

Don't! Simply Matt Gay!

**Matt Gay:**

Oh ... but I want to tell everyone that we are a couple… *sad*

**Mello Gay:**

No need… I've written "in relationship with Matt Gay" in my facebook

**Matt Gay:**

Whatever ...

**Mello Gay:**

Well ... are you mad, Matty? Do not be mad, please~

**Near Love Gundam:**

You all not normal

**Light Gay:**

Up to you! Bweek! :-P

The important thing is we're honest!

**Ryuuzaki Gay:**

I've changed ...

**Mello Gay:**

Wow! You're really change it! Finally you admit that you also a gay, L! XD

**Ryuuzaki Gay:**

Not so ... I just do not want my facebook been hacked and replaced with a strange name only

**Mello Gay:**

But you're atually a gay, right? I know you ever chat with Light by using the word "my love"

Wkwkwk

**Light Gay:**

Shit! How do you know?

**Ryuk Gay:**

I told him

**Ryuuzaki Gay:**

Crazy... until shinigami also change the name and become a gay too? By the way, who the hell is your partner in yaoi relationship?

But ... hell yes ... I think I also a gay * Blushing *

**Ryuk Gay:**

I'll never tell about it! XP

**Near Love Gundam:**

Heh ...

L also is a gay? and rename a Facebook account too ...

Ckckck

**Mello Gay:**

Hey Near! You must also change your account's name! We as a chara of Death Note must be compact!

If all a gay, you also have to be a gay!

**Near Love Gundam:**

Coercion ...

**Mello Gay:**

Whatever! Just change it!

**Matt Gay:**

Don't get so angry baby ...

Oh yes, you will go to my room tonight, right?

**Mello Gay:**

He-hey! Talk about it later!

**Light Gay:**

Wkwkwk ... want to doing it?

Kekeke ...

**Ryuuzaki Gay:**

Definitely want 'it'

**Light Gay:**

You also want it?

**Ryuuzaki Gay:**

Heh? *blushing*

**Near Gay:**

I've changed the name

Satisfied?

**Ryuuzaki Gay:**

Wkwkwk ...

Near-even become a gay! XD ~ funny

**Light Gay:**

Right! Who the hell is your yaoi partner? Wkwkwk

**Near Gay:**

Whatever !

**Mello Gay:**

Wkwkwk!

It's make all of us seems compact!

**Matt Gay:**

Yeah, with this way I don't have to hack your Facebook...

**Near Maho:**

?

* * *

And finally, all chara of Death Note rename their Facebook account with premises frills "Gay"

Crazy, right?...

Watari rename his facebook's name as well! Really! Ckckck ...

Except for the girl figures! XP

And since that day, everyone on facebook know them as a family man whose contents Gay all ... == "

**THE END**

**

* * *

**Fiuh... I'm so glad that this fiction finished~

Hehehe... Helo all, my pen-name is yovphcutez! I actually have written some fiction about Death Note too but never write it in English...

So this is my first fic in English! Sorry if my grammar doesn't good .

Really sorry to you all! But... I hope you all still like it~ ^^

So...

Mind to review? :3


End file.
